


El Ivandy en el fandom

by cional



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: Salseo en #Masterchef animando una edición ya de por sí bastante calentita.Salió más crack!fic de lo que hubiera querido, mis disculpas.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrear02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrear02/gifts).



(Escrito escuchando a Wynonie Harris, en concreto `Wasn't that good?´)

_Wasn't that good?_

_Wasn't that good?_

_I love to play games with you._

_Here's another game called `Kiss in the dark´_

_\-------_

Habrá quien se pregunte cómo comenzó todo entre ellos.

La suya es una relación retorcida, complicada y única en su tipo.

No es perfecta.

Tampoco había ningún motivo para que congeniaran. _No lo han hecho._

Es refrescante ver que el buenismo puede ser la opción a evitar. Es refrescante ver a alguien que se planta y no entra en el juego imperante de la risa y la pose.

Quedar bien constantemente te deja agotado y sin criterio. _Sin personalidad._

Seamos personas educadas, pero tengamos siempre vitalidad, un objetivo al cual optar, que podemos _y nos permitimos_ alcanzar.

Personas que no necesitan a los demás para _poder ser_.

Sin Ivandy, Masterchef España 8 tendría mucho menos que ofrecer. _Aunque no se sepa._ Aunque _nadie_ lo note.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Ivandy como un canon básico para cualquier otra pareja de televisión? Pero si no son pareja, qué locura..._

Si el Mulder/Scully no te arruinó para cualquier otra _ship_ futura, es posible que, para ti, el Ivandy sea el nuevo Drarry.

El #Ivandy ha provocado muchas reacciones.

Gente que shipeaba Drarry los considera sus sustitutos naturales.

Es comprensible.

Los concursantes de este año son tan sositos, pobrecitos míos...

Hay tanta cocina elevada y tan poca polémica que, pobres de nosotros, nos han incluido un romance para tenernos entretenidos.

Sólo que no es el _Lunerto_.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Tienes que tener más cuidado, amigo mío... - _Vaya, qué afortunado. Abordado por el mismísimo Jordi Cruz._ \- Samantha podría acercarse otro día por la casa y descubriros en la misma habitación.

\- Compartimos habitación, Chef.

\- Y cama.

\- En ocasiones compartimos cama, Chef


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Bosteza.- ¿Es tarde?

\- No -sigue acariciando su espalda.- Estoy incordiándote sin motivo.

\- ¿Y la diferencia con cualquier otro día es...?

\- Que sueles llevar ropa y un delantalito negro muy favorecedor.

\- ¿Negro?

\- Un hombre puede tener sueños.

\- Hasta de buena mañana te encanta discutir...

\- Sólo si es contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Pensabas en tu novia o en mí?

Ni se molesta en contestar.

Ambos saben la respuesta.

_\-------_

_\- ¡ANDY!_

_-_ Tranquilo, Jordi. Tu Caballito Ganador está a salvo y encaminado a la victoria. La vuestra sí que es una verdadera relación amor odio.

Y se va, como se fue Sonsoles, dejando a Jordi con un palmo de narices.

 _A ver si la única que va a poder malmeter y quedar bien es Doña Juana_ , piensa Jordi.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Lo advertirá el público?

No, no hay peligro.

Nadie se va a dar cuenta cuando hay tantos concursantes, tantas pruebas, tantos ingredientes...

\-------

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiene sentido que le intrigue, que le fascine...

Lo obvio es que es placentero.

No utiliza su sexualidad como una medida de autoestima como en la época del instituto.

Aquella tensión sexual no resuelta del principio le llegó de sopetón. Confundido hubiera jurado que le llegaba para mantener a alguien del concurso como su ancla emocional. No es así. Ha dejado claro que se basta solito.

Tiene una libido alta y el sexo está cumpliendo ese apetito. Nada más.

\-------

Tenía que estar ahí, animarlo para que dejara de estar nervioso, y hablar con él sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Ir deduciendo en el caos y llevar el timón del barco.

Eso hablar, confiar, poder disfrutar en una situación en la cual están tan expuestos, les ha hecho más cercanos.

\-------

No puede dejar de lado la parte más analítica de su mente, la que le indica, como el que informa de la previsión meteorológica, que no es una cuestión de experiencia -ninguna- sino de tener la misma capacidad de aceptar un polvo casual.

¿Entonces, se debe solo a la convivencia, a la conveniencia en el encierro?

Bien, se lo pregunta en ocasiones.

Se extendió dos meses por la epidemia...

Magnificando lo que _ya había_.

No. No puede engañarse.

No es exagerado sentirse así hacia un compañero de programa.

No más exagerado que lo que está sucediendo alrededor, en este clima de cuarentena apocalíptica.

Simplemente, y además, es que no se arrepiente de sus necesidades y su deseo.

El sexo es una forma de comunicarse, más emocionalmente expresivo y comunicativo. Le sucede también con su novia, cuando se siente incómodo con las cosas emocionales.

Su forma de lidiar con un tema difícil en un territorio conocido.


	8. Chapter 8

No se esperaba ese panorama al entrar en la habitación que comparten. Por algún motivo, aún lleva puesto el gorro de cocinero que le regalaron por su cumpleaños.

_¿Pero qué?_

\- Solo quería decirte que lo siento y que te pido perdón, que no volveré a hacer algo así. Fue un impulso que no... -mira hacia su cama, sobre ella están doblados sus vaqueros, listos para guardarse en la maleta. - No te preocupes, cuando volvamos de la clase de hoy, me cambiaré de habitación.

\- Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero.

Es cualquier cosa menos reticente, le guiña un ojo justo antes de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo, le quita el gorro de cocinero de la cabeza para ponérselo en la suya.

\-------

Alrededor del 75% de su relación son estos momentos.

La forma en que Andy mira a Iván. _Cómo_ lo provoca.

Y la _mirada de reojo_ de Iván a Andy...

\-------

¿Es acaso más abierto con sus emociones cuando están ellos dos solos?

Eso y las palabras que logra decirle. Tantos recuerdos en un solo lugar... tantas emociones... _Encerrados_.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Los espectadores verán algo en la forma en que se retan constantemente?

Entrarán en foros y dirán algo como: _"Por estúpido que parezca, JURO que me quedé mirando algunos de sus fotogramas durante unos minutos. Ahí hay una tensión tremenda"_

_"En esta foto, en mi cabeza, cada uno tiene la mano en el bolsillo trasero del otro. Nada de lo que puedas decir cambiará eso ;P"_

_"Vaya, pero si yo también he usado esa imagen como avatar, ¿no es el Ivandy una pareja genial?"_


	10. Chapter 10

\- No, no me mires así. Estamos hablando de hechos, aunque queden como una habladuría. Yo -se remueve el pelo- yo no quería comprometerme con el grupo. Por eso he actuado así. No iba a implicarme, a hacer juegos frente a ninguna cámara... Por qué nos ha sucedido esto...

Y por qué no puedo disfrutarlo tranquilo.

La culpa rechazando no sólo su comportamiento sino la persona que es.

\-------

¿Sinceramente? Iván cree que una gran razón por la que escogió a Andy fue porque estaba aburrido.

Lo sabe, no es muy romántico, pero es que todo el montaje del concurso apoya este pensamiento soez y desganado.

Dejó de criticar a Jordi y los demás porque a dónde le lleva eso. Está aburrido de la atención que recibiría.

Los amigos o conocidos que tiene en la casa son como son y, realmente, también está aburrido de ellos. Especialmente si los compara. Porque, entonces, sí, levanta la vista, y Andy llama toda su atención.

Quizás porque el abogado madrileño parece muy fuera de lugar allí. Es atractivo, la promesa de algo adictivo... Ve algo inusual: una luz pura y cegadora en el camino, así que va a ir a explorarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Debo haberme quedado dormido. Estaba esperando que regresaras ...No habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que era demasiado esperar que nadie se enterase... Prepárate para las bromitas de los jueces.

\- El rumor se va a extender, pero no se lo creerán. Tranquilo. Yo lo he soltado entre risas en la videoconferencia con casa...

\- Ya.

\- Te sientes culpable.

\- ¿Y tú no?

_\- Nunca te rindas ante un reto._

\-------

Cada vez que un telespectador se enamore de algún tipo de pareja,

_carpeta ship pairing OTP_

en cualquier serie, película o espectáculo en el que dos personas van del pique a la cama, de las miradas furtivas a un lugar común, de la amistad al amor, de un anhelo imposible a seguir con sus vidas por separado, de algo que se quiere y que jamás llega a ser...

Puede que piense en _la energía_ que transmitía el Ivandy.

Era un burbujeo, no una certeza, el espectador no sabía que aquello _es_. Que fue... No estará definido. Pero el Ivandy es **real**.


	12. Chapter 12

Iván y Andy muestran poca o ninguna ambivalencia sobre su sexualidad compáradose, por ejemplo, con Michael, fuera y orgulloso.

Ellos no se habrían planteado jamás algo así con otra persona distinta al tándem Ivandy.

El sexo como comunicación va siendo algo habitual en ellos. Andy a veces lo usa para expresar su punto de vista, pero no es la forma dominante o principal en la que lo hace. No como trata de evocar con palabras enrevesadas un arte culinario que está adquiriendo, hablando con aplomo, como se defendería en un tribunal.

\-------

Alberto le dice que tiene problemas para ver el engaño como un síntoma de auto-odio.

\- Yo me sigo sintiendo mal.

\- Porque eres un idiota. - Ha comenzado a entender la actitud de Iván hacia el sexo y la homosexualidad un poco mejor, a medida que se enfrenta a sus propios prejuicios por su cuenta.

\- Afrontémoslo, lo soy.

Alberto ha comenzado a entender la postura de Iván sobre cómo su sexualidad lo define.

\- Si fueras tan idiota con cada tipo al que te hayas follado, y aquí no importa lo bueno que seas -no escucha a su amigo negando la mayor, que jamás hizo algo así antes.- Bueno, simplemente Andy dejaría de..

\- Pero...

\- Y nunca lo hace.

\-------

\- ¿Sabes? No era un buen momento para mí. Llegué a considerar no terminar la inscripción, esperarme a la próxima edición.

_Lo que me hubiera perdido._

(fin)


End file.
